fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
WWT Spring Brawl
Spring Brawl Is The Second PPV Of WWT After Televmania. 'Spring Brawl 2006' *'Kankurō And Gaara' Def. Squidward Tentacles And Mr. Krabs, And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Gaara Pinned Squidward After Sand Whip(With Singapore Cane) ***The Match Was Supposed To Be Kankuro And Gaara Challenging Squidward And Mr Krabs For The Titles,But They have Won The Titles Six Days Erlier *'Chouji Akimichi' Def. Timmy Turner And Won The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Chouji Pinned Timmy After Muscle Buster *'Shikamaru Nara' Def. Snap And Won The [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Title']] **Shikamaru Pinned Snap After S Factor. **The Match Was Open Challenge. *'Glass Cage': Jimmy Neutron Def. Kappa Mikey **Jimmy Pinned Mikey After Neutron Blast Into Glass Table *Four Way Dance:Temari Def. Misty©,Kin And Sandy And Won The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Title']] **Kin Pinned Misty After Witch Peak **Temari Pinned Sandy After The Fan **Temari Pinned Kin After Backslide *'Invader Zim' Def. Spongebob Squarepants And Won The WWT Championship **Zim Pinned Spongebob After Alien Bomb And Alien Spear 'Spring Brawl 2007' *'Timmy Turner' Def. Kappa Mikey And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy Pinned Mikey After Star Dust *'Ino Yamanaka' Def. Ember McLain And Won The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Ino Pinned Ember After Brain Crush *'Desire' Def. Sandy Cheeks **Desire Pinned Sandy After Wishing You Well *'Patrick Star And Mr. Krabs' Def. Kankurō And Chouji Akimichi And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Patrick Pinned Kankuro After PatGore *'Squidward Tentacles' Def. Gaara And Won The WWT Television Title **Squidward Pinned Gaara After Clarinet To a Steel Chair ***After The Match,Mr TV Said That He is Stripping The Title From Squidward,And Declared A Hardcore Title Tournement *'Triple Chambers Cage':Shikamaru Nara (W/Temari) Def. Invader Zim (W/Misty), Jimmy Neutron And Spongebob Squarepants(W/Sandy Cheeks) And Defended The WWT World Title **Shikamaru Took The Title And Won 'Spring Brawl 2008' *'Alliance Of Extreme (Captain Youngblood And Gaara Of The Sand)' Def. Kankurō And Norbert Beaver And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Youngblood Pinned Norbert After Pirate Clothesline ***After The Match,Kankuro Said He Still Considers Himself As The Television Champion *'Patrick Star' Pinned Snap Under 24/7 Rule,And Won The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] *Fatal Four Way:Misty 'Def. Ember McLain ©, Sandy Cheeks, And Kin Tsuchi, And Won The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Title]] **Misty Pinned Ember After Chock With Net,And Misty Kick *'Mr. Krabs' Def. Chouji Akimichi **Mr Krabs Pinned Chouji After Million Dollar Elbow *'Ultimate Elevation X: Timmy Turner'Def. Squidward Tentacles And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Title']] **Timmy Got The Title For Win *'Triple Threat Street Fight':Snap Def. Patrick Star © And Invader Zim And Won The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] **Snap Pinned Zim After Spiral Snappy Bomb On The Floor *'Pure Rules Match':Kappa Mikey Def. Danny Phantom And Defended The WWT World Title **Mikey Pinned Danny After Lilymu Breaker. 'Danny's leg was on the ropes during the counts, but he used all of his rope breaks. 'Spring Brawl 2009 *'Jake Long' Def. Truman X And Defended the [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] **Long Pinned Truman After A Dragon DDT ***This Made Jake Long Streak 22-0 *'Steel Cage: Timmy Turner' Def. Squidward Tentacles And Defended The[[ WWT X Division Championship| WWT X Division Championship]] **Timmy Pinned Squidward After Star Dust *WWT Womens Champion Desire Def. Temari By DQ **Temari DQ'ed After She Hit Desire With Chair *'Kankurō' Def. Norbert Beaver **Kankuro Pinned Norbert After Puppet Master *'Invader Zim & Snap' Def. Jimmy Neutron And Danny Phantom And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship |'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Zim Pinned Neutron After An Alien Bomb *'Shikamaru Nara' Def. Captain Youngblood And Defended the WWT World Title **Shikamaru Pinned Youngblood After Mr TV Disracted Youngblood,And Shikamaru Hit the S Factor 'Spring Brawl 2010' *'Squidward Tentacles' def. Timmy Turner and Truman X and defended the [[WWT X Division Championship |'WWT X division championship']] **Squidward pinned Truman after he gave Timmy Frog Splash and a Clarinet to Truman. *'Chouji Akimichi and Mr. Krabs' def. Shikamaru Nara and Kankurō and defended the [[WWT Tag Team Championship |'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Chouji pinned Shikamaru after Muscle Buster *'Danny Phantom' def. Kappa Mikey **Danny pinned Mikey after Ghost Slam *'Invader Zim' def. Norbert Beaver and defended the [[WWT National Championship |'WWT Rules Championship']] **Zim made Norbert tap out to the Alien Lock *'Barbed wire Stairway to Hell: Dagget Beaver' def. Captain Youngblood and Snap and retain the [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Title']] **Dagget climbed the ladder and hit Youngblood with the barbed wire for the win *'Ember McLain' def. Misty and retain the [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Title']] **Ember pinned Misty after Rockenroll Cutter *'Patrick Star' def. Jimmy Neutron and retain the [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Championship']] **Patrick pinned Jimmy after Pat Gore *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Jake Long and retain the WWT World Title **Spongebob pinned Jake after Spongy Edge 'Spring Brawl 2011' *'Squidward Tentacles' def. Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward pinned Chouji after a help from Timmy and a Clarinet *'Shego' def. Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Shego made Misty tap out to the Green Chokehold *'Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron' def. Jake Long and Dagget Beaver and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Jimmy made Dagget to tap out to the Neutron Lock *'Eric Cartman' def. Truman X **Cartman pinned Truman after a Big Splash *'Battle Royal for the WWT Television Championship: Spongebob Squarepants' def. Patrick Star, Timmy Turner, Kappa Mikey and Sasquatch and retained the title **Spongebob lastly eliminated Timmy for the win. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Kankurō **Shikamaru pinned Kankuro with a Roll Up *'Last Man Standing match, #1 contendership: Gaara' def. Snap **Snap got KO'd after Gaara gave him the Sand Whip of the stage. *'Captain Youngblood' def. Skulker and retained the WWT World Championship **Youngblood pinned Skulker after a Pirate Clothesline 'Spring Brawl 2013' *'Bart Simpson' def. Eric Cartman and retained the WWT National Championship **Bart pinned Cartman after the BartDog. *Gaz vs Misty ended in no contest **The match ended after Gaz hit the Nightmare World on Misty on the outside. *'Chris Griffin' def. Snap **Griffin pinned Snap after the Griffin Wing. *'Invader Zim' def. Sasquatch in a Steel Cage match and retained the WWT Television Championship **Zim won when he escaped the cage. *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Fifi La Fume and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Fifi after the Brain Crusher. *'The F-B-N' (Timmy Turner, Wolfgang and Jimmy Neutron) def. Patrick Star, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi **Timmy pinned Chouji after a steel chair shot. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Danny Phantom **Naruto pinned Danny after the Cursed Seal. *'The Angry Beavers' def. Skulker and Captain Youngblood and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dagget pinned Youngblood after a Beaver Splash. *'Jake Long' def. Kankurō in a Last Man Standing match and retained the WWT World Championship **Jake won after Kankuro was knocked out, after a Dragon DDT on the steel steps. 'Spring Brawl 2014' *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' def. Kappa Mikey in a Strap Match **Fuzzy touched the fourth corner after being propelled into it by Mikey. *'Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and The Bully's Authority (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman)' def. Team Amazement (Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson) and Truman X (W/El Tigre) **Wolfgang pinned Griffin after the Wolf's Kick. *'Rock Lee' def. Invader Zim and Snap and retained the WWT Television Championship **Lee pinned Zim with a Leaf Hurricane. *'Danny Phantom' def. Timmy Turner **Danny pinned Timmy after a Ghost Slam. *'The Sand Siblings (Gaara and Kankurō)' def. Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Kankuro pinned Krabs after an Aided Bulldog. *'Jake Long and Naruto Uzumaki' def. Neji Hyūga and Chouji Akimichi **Chouji and Neji were disqualified for pushing the referee from the ring. **Chouji was a substitute for an injured Shikamaru Nara. **After the match, Shikamaru hit Jake and Naruto with a chair. *'Gaz' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Gaz pinned Ino after the Nightmare World. *'Patrick Star' def. Captain Youngblood and retained the WWT World Championship with Jimmy Neutron as the special guest referee **Patrick won after a PatGore, with referee Jason Smith counting the pinfall. 'Spring Brawl 2015' *'Team Amazement (Chris Griffin and Bart Simpson)' def. Kappa Mikey and Mysterion and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Bart pinned Mikey after a BartDog moments after Bart tried to convince the referee that Mikey hit him with one of the title belts but was then caught in the lie when the referee saw him conscious as Bart pretended to be knocked out. *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Shego and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Shego after the Witch's Peak after Shego's injured shoulder gave out as she attempted the Trip To Go City. *'Rock Lee' def. Timmy Turner, Captain Youngblood and Invader Zim **Lee pinned Zim with a Sunset Flip immediately after Zim hit Timmy with an Alien Spear. **Misty came ringside to be in Zim’s corner but was eventually knocked off the ring apron by Timmy. Ember McLain also came to ringside but was attacked by Misty. *'Eddy' def. Patrick Star **Eddy pinned Patrick after the Saviour Self onto a steel chair, thrown in the ring by Temari moments earlier. **Prior to the finish, Patrick grabbed Temari in an attempt to hit her, distracting the referee. *'Snap '''def. Sai and retained the 'WWT Television Championship' **Snap pinned Sai with a '''Snappy Bomb' moments after he ducked an attempt by Sai to hit him with the title. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Shikamaru Nara **Naruto pinned Shikamaru after a Cursed Seal as Shikamaru came off the top. *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Skulker in a Falls Count Anywhere Match **Jimmy won after an outside interference from Invader Zim, Misty, Eric Cartman, and Wolfgang, Jimmy trapping Skulker underneath an amplifier, and then breaking a cinder block over Skulker's head. *'Jake Long' def. Neji Hyūga and retained the WWT World Championship **Jake won after a Waking The Dragon. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's